


Why do I suck with titles

by Mukurothefrecklebaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Scissoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukurothefrecklebaby/pseuds/Mukurothefrecklebaby
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Fukawa Touko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Why do I suck with titles

Toko pinned Hina to a wall as they made out. Toko slowly removed her girlfriend's clothes and then lured her girlfriend to the bed in her room. Before continuing Toko removed her own clothes and then started another make out session with Hina. As soon as they broke apart Toko started to leave hickies on Hina's neck and Hina moaned. Toko stopped leaving hickies and went down to Hina's breasts. Toko quickly started sucking on one of Hina's nipples while she massaged the other. Toko stopped so she could speak "You always got embarrassing when I pointed out your large b-boobs but it's true that they're big" Toko said "Come on Toko not this again" Hina said pouting slightly. "What are you mad?" Toko said teasing her "Well if you're mad I can f-fix that" Toko said moving down to lick Hina's clit. Hina cried out from the pleasure "Oh god Toko please do that again!" Hina said "If you w-want me to do it again talk dirty" Toko said and Hina immediately obeyed her "Toko please fuck me! Make me cum a million times!" Hina said "A million? I don't know if I c-can do that but I'll still fuck you" Toko said before she started licking Hina's clit again. Hina moaned loudly. Toko loved the taste of her girlfriend and started to eat her out making Hina moan louder. "Toko! Don't stop! That feels so good!" Hina cried out. Hina grabbed the back of Toko's head and pushed it so Toko's tongue would go deeper into her core. Hina screamed as she suddenly came into Toko's mouth. Toko swallowed her cum and continued to eat Hina out. "Oh yes~! Toko make me cum again~!" Hina moaned out. Hina came again into Toko's mouth and then Toko stopped. Toko kissed Hina and started making out with her again. They made out for a few minutes and then broke apart. "Sp-spread your legs" Toko said to Hina and Hina obeyed her. Toko put her pussy on Hina's and started to grind on her causing them both to moan. "Toko~!" Hina moaned out her girlfriend's name. Toko adjusted herself so their clits were rubbing against each other, this caused Hina to scream from pleasure. "Hina go f-faster!" Toko said speeding before Hina followed. The two girls were now moaning loudly. They came at the same time and Hina screamed while Toko muffled her cry of pleasure by putting her hand over her mouth. Toko didn't stop grinding against Hina causing Hina to start moaning her name. They both came about three more times before they started to make out as they grinded against each other. Hina broke apart to loudly moan "Toko! I'm about to cum again!" Hina cried out "M-me too!" Toko moaned. They started going faster and faster. "Toko! I love you so much!" Hina said "I love you t-to" Toko said before they came at the same time. Toko got off of Hina panting and Hina kissed Toko. "That was great, I love you so much!" Hina said hugging her girlfriend "I feel like I'm going to p-pass out" Toko said "Me too" Hina said. They fell asleep cuddling with each other.


End file.
